


Windows

by dragonprinsessa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Langst, M/M, this is really shit but i'm still happy with it so please read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprinsessa/pseuds/dragonprinsessa
Summary: Lance is crying. Keith is there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT so about time I wrote something for voltron. and since klance is the love of my life why wouldn't i write about those two dorks. hopefully i'll write more voltron in the future but i'm really bad at finishing things so we'll see. enjoy whatever this is though!

The latest battle was long over but still it kept repeating itself in Lance’s head. He had messed up. It might not have been a big mess up, just a minor setback that was easily fixed, but it was enough. Ever since Shiro disappeared everything had been so much harder. Keith was the leader now, at least until they found Shiro again, and Lance felt more useless than ever. Of course Shiro chose Keith to be the leader. It was only natural, they two went way back and Keith was probably the only one of them Shiro felt comfortable with passing on the mantel too. But to Lance it was so much more than that. It was yet another proof that he wasn’t good enough and never would be. Everything he did went wrong. He wasn’t worth it. And the earlier battle had just proved that even more. He had been too busy being angry at Keith and either ignoring everything he said or argue with him to do his actual job. The sound of everyone on the team being annoyed with him was the sound that broke him. He had stayed quiet for the rest of the battle and as soon as they were back in the castle he had ran to a secluded corridor in the castle where he was sure no one else ever went. There were huge windows so he just sat down while leaning against the wall and watching the stars. He was crying quietly. He almost never allowed himself to actually give into his emotions but right now he couldn’t ignore it.

He jumped at the sound of footsteps coming closer and quickly tried to wipe away the tears. He was sure no one ever came here. He thought this was a private place. He could feel his heart beating at the thought of someone seeing him like this. And then the person came into views. It was Keith. Why Keith of all people? Why the guy who found him the most annoying. How would he be able to explain this to him?

Keith stopped in his tracks when he saw Lance.

“Lance” he said sounding a little confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Nothing! Why are you asking, mullet?” Lance winced at the sound of his voice. It was still thick with tears.

“Have you…” Keith’s eyebrows furrowed together concern. “Have you been crying?”

“No!” Lance said way too quickly.

Keith took a few steps closer and watched Lance with what seemed like genuine worry. That broke Lance’s wall and he started sobbing heavily. Mentally he screamed at himself to stop, to not let Keith see him cry, but it was physically impossible. He buried his head in his knees and folded his arms over his head. He could hear Keith walk closer and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I… I’m not very good at comforting people” Keith said sounding more unsure than Lance had ever heard him before. “But you can talk to me about it. If you want to, that it”

That surprised Lance. Keith… wanted to help him? No. That couldn’t be right. He probably just said that because that’s what people say when they someone crying. Not because he meant it, right? He moved his head a little so he could sneak a peek at Keith and saw him sitting next to him looking concerned, worried and… loving? But Lance still decided against talking. Instead they sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Keith opened his mouth again.

“I thought no one else ever came to this part of the castle” he said and looked out the huge windows. “I started coming here when Shiro… when he disappeared. I have no idea why he chose me to lead Voltron. I’m the worst pick he could have made” he gave out a dry laugh. “Anyone else would have done a better job than me. You for example” he looked back at Lance. “You would be a much better leader than me”

Lance’s breath got caught in his throat as his head shot up and he looked at Keith in confusion.

“Me?” he whispered and Keith gave him a sad smile.

“Yeah” he said softly. “You are good at making tough calls. You come up with great plans. And most importantly, you bring us all together”

Lance stared at him. Was he lying? It didn’t sound like he was lying. But Lance wasn’t sure. This was something new entirely. No one had ever talked about him like this before.

“I thought you just thought I was an annoying asshole who makes stupid jokes” he said and this time it was Keith who looked confused.

“Why would you think that?” he asked and Lance shrugged and looked away. Keith put his hands on either side of Lance’s head and turned it back to him. “Lance. You are smart and funny and- and you’re so good at making others feel good about themselves. We wouldn’t be Team Voltron without you. I don’t know what we would do… what I would do if you weren’t here. Lance, you’re amazing” he said with such seriousness that Lance couldn’t help but believe him.

They stared into each other’s eyes and Lance couldn’t say how long they just sat there with Keith’s hands on the sides of his head. Looking into Keith’s eyes the one thing he could see in them was love. And then he slowly moved forward until their lips met in a soft kiss. When they broke apart they both gave out little laughs.

“Finally” Keith said and Lance raised an eyebrow to which Keith responded with a playful smirk.

Then he moved and they met in a second kiss. After they broke apart again Lance moved closer and leaned his head against Keith’s shoulder while Keith held him tightly.

“We’ll be okay eventually, right?” Lance asked as he listened to Keith’s calm breathing.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine” Keith answered and squeezed Lance’s shoulders. “We always are in the end”


End file.
